


More than expected

by Akikofuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Escort Service, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lisa broke up with him, Dean prefered not getting closer to anyone than necessary. Handling two ruts on his own, when the third starts burning within him, he gives in and calls a service to have an omega help him through it. That omega turned out to be much more than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Destiel. I hope its not too horrible. Basically porn with some plot.

_Just stay calm._

Dean told himself as he stared into the mirror in his bathroom, placed right above the sink. 

_All you have to do, is stay calm. This guy's a professional. You'll be okay._

It was hard though, despite the reassuring thoughts, to stay calm. The Alpha could already feel his rut prickling under his skin, not yet strong enough to cloud his mind, but enough to make him very aware of the fact he only had a few hours left. 

Taking another deep breath, he glanced down at his clothes one last time, internally cringing at his behavior. It didn't matter what he was wearing, the omega that would help him through it didn't have to like his choice of clothes, nor would they stay on for very long anyway. But he couldn't help it. He was nervous. 

He hadn't been with anyone since Lisa, the woman who had broken his heart so many years ago. It wasn't that Dean couldn't get any, if he put his mind to it. The Alpha knew he was handsome and charming. For some reason, Dean just hadn't wanted to hook up with anyone, too afraid he'd fall for them the way he had for the female Beta. 

For his last two ruts, he had simply locked himself up in his room and suffered through it, jerking himself until his cock felt raw, his knot pulsing with seed, and still needing more. 

This rut was going to be different, though. Dean could feel it. His body demanded he breed, and finally, Dean had given in. As he woke up that morning with the first signs of his rut already showing, he had called Bobby and told him he wouldn't be coming in for a few days. The gruff Beta didn't protest, simply grunted his understanding and hung up. 

Dean had always loved Bobby's slightly rough-edged ways, no unnecessary words being spoken at any time. They could just sit together for hours, silently watching a game and drinking a beer, without it being awkward. And after some days, thats exactly what Dean needed.

He had also texted his little brother, Sammy, to let him know he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner that night as they had planned. He didn't give a specific reason, knowing that Sam would know what was going on. And then, he had made the phone call that was causing his nervousness. 

Benny, his best friend, co-worker at the mechanic shop and fellow Alpha, had subtly slipped him a business card. At first, Dean had been confused. But when he took a look at the card, he knew exactly what it was. 

In that moment, the brunette had been inclined to punch Benny in the face. He had never, ever used a service to get through his ruts before, and he wasn't about to start. Knowing that Benny only meant to help, however, persuaded him to simply offer a short nod and stick the business card into his wallet. He never planned on using it. 

It had been burning a hole into his pocket ever since, as Dean just couldn't bring himself to throw it out. And now, here he was, waiting for the escort they would send to help him. 

Dean swallowed heavily as he walked into the living room, pacing its length back and forth. It was only a few more minutes before that door bell would ring, and he'd let in the omega that he'd share his bed with for the next few days. 

Just then, the bell went, and Dean startled. 

_You can do this. You wanted this, remember? Someone to help you through rut that won't get attached to you. Someone that knows what you want. Just sex._

With that thought, Dean crossed the space between the living room and the front door, pulling it open much too quickly to be casual. What he saw before him blew his mind away.

The male omega was shorter than him, with dark brown, messed up hair, and pale skin. The most remarkable thing about him were the brilliant blue eyes, so clear Dean felt like he could drown within them if he wasn't careful. 

A second later, he was hit by a scent so delicious, it made his mouth water. A low growl rose in his chest, and he couldn't stop it. Blue eyes gave him a small smile, crinkling the skin around his eyes in a way that made him look older, but warmer. The blank expression he had worn before had made him seem almost unreal.

“May I come in?” 

The voice came as a shock. Dean had expected the omega's voice to be soft, maybe even feminine. But there was no hint of such things in that low, gravely voice. Despite himself, he could feel his cock harden. This really wasn't what he had expected at all.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Dean mumbled, stepping aside to let the man in. Not knowing what to do with himself, the Alpha simply followed his guest into the living room, just now noticing the heavy looking duffle bag the omega carried.

“You haven't used a service before, have you?” The omega asked smoothly, setting the bag onto the floor beside the couch, turning to face Dean once more. 

“No. I haven't.” He admitted, watching the male's every move.

“I'm Castiel.” Blue eyes said, holding out his hand toward the Alpha.

“Dean.” He replied, shaking Castiel's hand almost awkwardly. It seemed almost ridiculous to shake hands, when in a few hours they'd be covered in sweat and semen. But he didn't know anything about this, not really, and so he let Cas take the lead.

“Yes, I was given your name when I got the job.” Again, the omega gave that smile that got Dean right in the heart, making him feel warm and gooey, and oh so eager to get closer to Castiel.

“Yeah, of course. Guess I'm just nervous.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head a bit before heading for the open kitchen. “You want a beer? I sure as hell need one.”

“No, thank you, Dean.” Came the off hand reply. The omega had apparently taken an interest in the Winchesters CD collection, as he was inspecting it carefully. Dean didn't mind, grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it before joining the omega once more.

“So.. How do we do this? We just wait til it hits, or?” 

“No, Dean. That is not how we will 'do this', as you said.” Castiel replied, his back still to Dean as he kept examining the CD's. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the male turned to face him once again. “Why don't we sit down. And I will tell you how we proceed.”

“Works for me.” Dean muttered, obediently settling on the couch. There was just something about this man that he couldn't put his finger on. But it was there, and it was pulling him towards Cas, like he gravitated towards him. He watched as Castiel settled beside him, looking him over with those gorgeous eyes, and it felt like he could actually look through Dean. 

“Until you go into rut completely, we should talk about what you like.” 

That made Dean flinch.

“Does it really matter? When I'm in rut, I won't want anything I'd usually want.” He pointed out, taking a swig from his beer. “It'll be all about the knotting.”

“Yes, and while that will definitely be a part of it, at some point, you might be too sore to go on. In order to help you, I need to know what you like, should the situation arise that you can't knot me again.” 

The explanation did make sense, he had to admit that. And Cas was a soothing presence, calming Dean just by being calm. He had never experienced anything like it. Even with Lisa, he had always needed to be in control, but now? He was happy to follow the omega's lead. 

“I. I like tasting my mates.” He said, taking another drink from his beer before continuing. “Like watching them prepare themselves for me. Riding me. Nothing weird, really.”

“That is rather basic.” Castiel agreed, placing his hand on top of the Alpha's, resting on his muscled leg. “I think we can manage all of that, Dean. Is there anything else you can think of?”

Dean swallowed, now slightly embarrassed. There was another thing he enjoyed very much but he didn't want to disgust the amazing omega beside him. As if Cas could sense it, he grasped Dean's hand harder, giving it a gentle squeezed.

“Its alright, Dean. You can tell me. I am here for you. Nothing you say will chase me off. You don't have to be ashamed.” 

“I like..” Dean took a deep breath. Cas was right. He did this for a living. Surely, he had met Alpha's with more unpleasant wishes than.. He stopped himself, jealousy starting to flare in him at the thought of Castiel with another Alpha, and he couldn't do that, he couldn't. “I like coming on my partner.” 

There was silence for a split moment before Castiel moved, easily moving into Dean's personal space, pressing the cold tip of his nose against the Alpha's neck, just below his ear.

“I would like that.”

Something snapped in Dean's head. He didn't care if Cas had really meant what he said, or if he said it because it was his job. He didn't care that he wasn't even fully in rut yet. Dean fucking _needed_ and he needed _Castiel_.

Within the fraction of a second, he had the omega pinned beneath him on the couch, mouths coming together in a desperate clash of teeth and tongue, and for a second Dean allowed himself to believe Cas wanted this just as much as he did.

Because truly, Dean wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything at all. Cas was driving him crazy with his scent, his eyes, his voice. Everything about the omega sang to Dean, and in that second he knew he was lost.

“Dean.” His name being growled out sent a shiver down his spine, forced an answering growl from his lungs as they broke apart for air. Without a second thought, he latched onto the pale skin of Cas' neck, scenting the omega deeply as he sucked a dark bruise into the smooth skin. 

“Bedroom.” The omega snapped, and immediately, Dean complied with the command. He sat up, grabbing Castiel by the hips to pull him upwards, long legs wrapping around the Alpha's middle as he stood, barely making it to his bedroom without falling.

No sooner had he placed Cas on the bed, did the omega reach for Dean's t-shirt, ripping it off in one smooth tug with a strength the Winchester hadn't expected. Castiel just didn't stop surprising him. 

Mesmerized, Dean watched as the omega pulled off his own shirt, carelessly throwing it to to the ground before grabbing Dean by the wrist, tugging him forward. 

They lay across the bed, Dean plastered on top of Cas, legs tangled, and Dean couldn't help but grind down, giving a guttural moan at the friction. His mouth found the patch of skin he had marked before, and he continued to suck on it until his hair was being tugged, urging him to go lower. 

No more able to deny this request as he was to stop breathing, he placed opened mouthed kisses along the omega's throat, finally reaching his shoulder. He got another tug to the hair as he lingered for just a moment too long, and hurriedly continued downwards, until he reached a small, pink bud, already hard and desperate to be touched.

“Want this, omega, don't you?” He rasped, letting his breath play along the sensitive flesh in a hot gush. “Tell me.”

Normally, Dean really wasn't that into dirty talk. In fact, the few times he had tried, he had felt silly. But by the way the body beneath him trembled at his words, and the soft whine that reached his ears, it seemed like Cas enjoyed it more than a little. 

“Want you to touch me, Dean.” He husked, strong hands running along the Alpha's neck, to his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin just hard enough to sting. “Want you to breed me, want you inside me.”

Dean couldn't help but preen at those words, chest puffing out slightly with pride. This beautiful omega wanted him, him. Pointedly ignoring the small voice inside his mind telling him that this was what he had paid Castiel for, he nodded, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan.

“I can do that.” He replied, trying to keep his voice even, to maintain some semblance of control. He wasn't in full rut yet, and he wanted to, no, needed to make this good for the omega before he was too far gone to do anything but mate. 

Taking a breath to steady himself, Dean moved his lips to wrap around the sensitive bud before him, giving it a soft suck. The reaction he got was electric, Cas giving another low moan, legs spreading wider to allow Dean to slip between them, nails digging deeper into the Alpha's sun kissed skin.

“Dean..” 

Never had Dean loved hearing his name so much. It was addicting, and he vowed to himself that he would make Castiel scream it out before he lost every rational thought with rut.

“Soon, Cas. I promise.” He whispered, once more sucking on the nub before flicking his tongue out against it. He took his time, coaxing beautiful sounds out of the omega, rock hard cock twitching with every single one. Once he was pleased with his work, Dean turned his attention to the other bud, earning a frustrated groan and a sharp tug to his hair. 

“Not soon enough.” The omega growled, wiggling beneath Dean in a way that brought just the right amount of pressure against Dean's neglected member, making him groan low in his throat.

Abandoning his plan for now, Dean sat up, hands going straight for the belt and navy blue jeans Cas' wore, fumbling with the button until his hands were batted away. Castiel had more success, getting his pants and, _oh fuck_ , boxers off within a minute. 

Dean felt his heart stop.

Castiel was absolutely perfect. Long legs, smooth chest, with a happy trail so dark it was almost black.. and then there was that scent. Dean had never smelled anything like it before, like stone after the rain, like freshly cut green grass, and something else that Dean identified as Castiel's natural scent. There was only one thing it could be..

Before he could stop himself, he had already grabbed Castiel by the hips and flipped him over, pulling the omega back to rest on his knee's, spreading them by gently applying pressure against them. And oh fuck, the scent was even stronger now, clouding the Alpha's mind in a way he had only ever experienced during rut. But fuck, he wasn't it rut yet, he couldn't be, he had still had hours left before.. 

“Dean, _please_.” The whined plea snapped the Winchester out of his thoughts. Mumbling an apology, he ran his hand's over the firm mounds of the omega, thumbs dipping inwards. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, Cas.” He rasped, slowly leaning down to place a kiss on one of those perfect cheeks, nipping at the skin right after. “Gonna fuck you, knot you, breed you.. Gonna feel me for fucking weeks.”

“ _Yes_!” The reply came immediately, slender hips bucking upwards, demanding more. “I need you to, please Dean, I need you..”

“You got me, Cas.” Dean wished he had said that without meaning it, that he would be able to walk away from this like nothing had happened, but something had happened, something he couldn't explain, and didn't care for pondering on right now.

Instead, he pulled back just enough to get the full view as his hands spread firm mounds apart, giving free Cas' slick hole. The Alpha couldn't help but growl at the sight. A dribble of slick was already leaking from the omega, slowly making its way towards his sack. Catching the clear drops with his fingertips, Dean brought them to his mouth, giving them an appreciative sniff before licking them clean. 

And holy fucking hell. He was never going to stop craving this.

All control lost, Dean dived in, tongue licking over the sensitive hole, making Cas' mewl and writhe, only serving to turn the Alpha on more. Fuck, he wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to stop tonguing at the quivering ring of muscles, was ever going to get enough of Cas' slick. And how could he when it was fucking _perfection_? 

The smaller male was, judging by the downright sinful sounds that escaped him, thoroughly enjoying himself as well. Wave after wave of slick was greeted by Dean's tongue and lips, slender hips rocking backwards, pressing the Alpha's face even deeper between his cheeks.

“Dean, please, I need more, need you, please, need you to fill me, breed me, I can't.. you have to.. “ The increasingly incoherent words falling from the omega's lips were hard for Dean's hard to process in this state of absolute bliss. But somehow, he managed to tear himself away, not because he wanted to, but because Castiel need more, his omega wanted to be fucked-

_His omega?_

Dean was given no chance to think what that slip could mean. Before he knew it, he was being shoved onto his back, turned on omega on top straddling his hips, ass pressed tightly against his cock, still tucked away in his pants and boxers. 

“Done waiting.” The omega growled, pupils blown so wide there was barely any blue left. God, no one had ever just shoved him onto his back, and somehow, it was arousing as hell. Dean made no motion to stop Cas', as the smaller brunette rid him of his pants, and finally his boxers, exposing the Alpha all the way.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean barely caught the curse, his cock twitching heavily as he laid bare before Castiel, waiting for him to make his move. And damn, did Cas make a move.

Placing one hand on Dean's chest to balance himself, the omega lifted himself to his knee's, reaching his free hand behind himself, and Dean worried for a second that Castiel meant to take him with in with no preparation at all. Instead, he watched Castiel's brows furrowed, lips parting as he gave a soft moan. 

“Fuck, Cas. You gettin' yourself ready for me?” It was taking every ounce of will power he had not to reach for the pretty omega and simply pound into him until he begged Dean to stop. But this, watching as Castiel opened himself up, panting softly.. It was like he was paralyzed.

“Yes, Dean. I'm fingering myself open just for you.” The omega breathed, giving a soft whine as he slipped a second finger alongside the first, hips rocking back gently, the tip of his cock dripping with pre. “Do you like that, Dean?”

“Yeah. Fuckin' love it, Cas. Don't stop. Wanna watch you spread yourself open..” The words came out of his mouth before he could think about them, reaching out to run his hands along strong thighs. 

A raspy moan was his reply as Castiel continued to open himself wide enough to accept the Alpha's leaking cock. His knot hadn't started swelling yet, but Dean could feel it pulsate at the base of his length, and he knew it wouldn't be long before it would start to show. Castiel's moans only edged him on more, watching that full lower lip grow red as the omega bit down on it, slick dripping onto Dean's abdomen. Castiel was so beautiful in the throws of passion that there were no words that would do him justice. And Dean wanted it all.

“That's it, Cas, fucking _perfect_ omega..” Dean encouraged, groaning as Cas' hips jerked at his words, seeking more friction from slim fingers that could never really satisfy the need of being filled. “Want you to ride me, Cas, please, want to watch you come.”

“Anything, Dean. For you.” 

Almost in slow motion, he watched as the hand Castiel had just used to stretch himself open wrapped around his throbbing member, and the touch alone sent his mind spinning. He didn't even realize he had arched off the bed until he felt a warm hand rubbing over his chest, a soft voice urging him to calm. 

“Can't.” He groaned out, hips bucking upwards in a desperate attempt to get more of what he craved. “Need you, Cas, _now_ , fuck, I _can't_ -”

The world whitened out. Dean felt like he was being enveloped by light, and warmth, his entire body thrumming with bliss, and fucking hell what had just happened to him?

The Alpha didn't know how long he had been 'absent', but when he came to, it was to an Omega riding his length like there was no tomorrow. Dean spluttered, not capable of making even a sound as he watched, eyes wide, as Castiel simply took what he wanted.

It was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen, ever felt. Cas was so fucking tight it almost hurt, a ridiculous amount of slick making the slide so much easier, and the omega was definitely taking advantage of that. 

“Please, fuck me, fuck me, need you so much, Alpha, please!”

That was all it took.

Grabbing Castiel by the hips hard enough to leave bruises, Dean rolled them over until he was on top, never slipping out of the hot body now below him. He couldn't have given Castiel time to adjust even if he had wanted to, too high on the scent of Cas' arousal, of his own scent mixing with the omega's, on the feeling of being buried balls deep in this beautiful being. He started thrusting in an almost punishing pace, shoving himself as deep as he could go, driven by Castiel's words and moans.

“Fuck, yes, so good, so good Alpha, fill me up so much, feels like I'm going to rip apart, don't stop, don't stop..” 

Dean decided that he loved hearing Castiel beg in that fucked out voice, that he would do anything to hear it again and again until the day he died. And fuck, no one that had ever seen the omega like this could blame him for it. Castiel was perfection, lying there beneath the Alpha, hips rocking upwards in time with Dean's thrusts to get him closer, to feel him a bit deeper, gasping, moaning, and mewling for more.. 

“Gonna.. Alpha, gonna make me come, I- “ Castiel got no further as his body grew taunt, inner walls twitching maddeningly around Dean's cock, coming so hard a bit of his seed ended up on his chin and neck. 

“Perfect, Cas, fucking _perfect_ for me, gonna make you come so many times you won't get it up for a week.” Fuck, where ever the hell these words were coming from, Dean hoped they wouldn't stop. His omega's reaction was worth the slight embarrassment he felt, arms wrapping around his neck, begging for more even though he had just come. And the Winchester fully intended to give it to him.

A few more thrusts and he could feel his knot starting to expand, to swell, making it harder and harder to shove his cock into the omega's tight ass. He could feel sweat starting to gather on his forehead as he pounded into Cas with growing force. The omega seemed beyond words now, reduced to a quivering mess, barely able to bring forth words. 

“Gonna.. fuck, Cas.. Gonna knot you. That.. That okay?” Dean groaned out, thrusting into his omega with brutal force, knot swelling with every beat of his heart. For some reason, he needed permission, needed Castiel to agree to this.The beautiful whine given in response to his words was all the permission he needed. Three more powerful thrusts, and his knot caught against the omega's sensitive ring of muscles, locking them together. 

Dean actually fucking _howled_.

He had knotted a considerable amount of omega's in his youth, but nothing had ever felt this.. earth shatteringly good. It took minutes before he had caught his breath, arms shaking dangerously, about to give in and collapse the Alpha's entire weight on Castiel.

“Alpha, Alpha, yes.. So good..” The whispered words were hard to comprehend in his state, seed still pumping into the hot channel, every tremble of the omega's body forcing another spurt out of him. 

Mustering the last of his strength, Dean somehow managed to roll them over, letting the smaller male rest on his chest before grabbing for the ruined blanket and pulling it over them. Words still escaped him, and Castiel didn't seem to eager to chat either, head rested on the Winchester's shoulder, chest to chest, humming contently. 

Whatever had just happened, discussing it would have to wait. Just for a little. 

Dean's eyes fell shut before he could so much as say 'Good night'.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt almost dizzy as he woke, needing a few minutes to get his senses together, and remember what had happened. 

_The fuck did happen?_

Castiel had come to his home. They had fucked within the first 20 minutes after meeting. He had enjoyed it more than anything he could recall. He had thought of Castiel as his omega.

And said omega was currently laying between his legs, one hand wrapped around the Alpha's aching cock, giving the sensitive flesh small, kitten like laps. 

“Good morning.” Cas was giving him that smile again, the smile that made Dean go all gooey inside, that made him forget about anything but the blue eyed male before him.

“Morning.” He rasped, not able to hide the arousal in his voice. Not that he would have been able to deny it with his rock hard cock standing proudly right in front of Cas' face. His rut couldn't be far off now, he was burning up, his blood so hot it felt like it was boiling..

“You were moaning in you sleep.” As if that was explanation enough, Dean watched wide eyed as Castiel's lips parted, moving to wrap around his tip and slide downwards. Inch by inch, his member disappeared into the omega's mouth, and fucking hell, where was the guy's gag refex?

“Shit, Cas.. That's it, come on.. Take all of it.” He encouraged, panting heavily as he placed a hand on the messy mop of brown hair, trailing his fingers through it. “Fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth, you know that?”

Castiel gave a soft hum, forcing a broken groan from Dean as the vibrations rippled along his length. Slowly, Cas pulled back, starting a smooth, easy rhythm of bobbing his head, each time taking the Alpha to the root. 

Dean was in heaven, his omega's mouth to hot, skillful tongue rubbing against his flesh, sucking at his tip for just a split second before lowering his head once more.. God, Dean had never had a better blow job in his life, and slowly he was starting to wonder if mating with Cas was so good not because the omega was a professional, but because he was _Castiel._

Had he not been balls deep in the brunette's mouth, the thought might have scared Dean. But he was too distracted to worry now, hypnotized by those plush red lips caressing him in all ways possible. Dean was panting heavily, broken moans falling from his lips as he tried to hold himself back. All he wanted was to pull the omega up by his hair, roll them over and spread those beautiful long legs so he could once more bury himself within that hot channel, feel the bliss that came with it. 

And fuck, with the muffled moans against his length, it was hard to think beyond _mate_ and _breed_ and _right fucking now_. His rut was growing stronger with each minute that passed, unable to keep his hips still any longer, thrusting upwards into the warmth he had come to love so much.

“C-Cas..” He groaned out, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “So hot.” 

It was all he could say, the only coherent sentence he could somehow piece together. The heat of his rut, and the scent of the willing omega were a heady combination, and if the Alpha had had a clear mind, he would have worried for his sanity. 

In this situation, all it did was make him thrust harder, marveling at the fact that his gorgeous, perfect omega just _took it_ , moaning and mewling against his cock. This was what heaven had to be, Dean thought. The perfect harmony between two beings, as if they had been made for each other. 

As if Castiel had been made for _him alone_.

The thought alone fueled his desire, made him grab the brunette by the shoulders and pull him upwards, only to swiftly switch their positions so he was once more above Castiel. The blue eyed male looked absolutely ravenous, with his hair sticking up in all directions, lips swollen and red, eyes glazed over with want and lust and something Dean didn't dare name, even if he had been capable of doing so. 

 

Growling, he shoved strong legs apart almost roughly, creating the space he needed to take what he wanted. Quickly searching out the omega's slick entrance, Dean shoved two fingers into the tight channel, as far as they would go, moaning as he realized Castiel was still loose from before. Thrilled beyond believe, the Alpha almost howled out in pride. He had taken this beautiful omega, had breed him good and proper, had drenched Cas in his scent and seed.. had made him _his_ in every way but one..

“Now Dean. _Knot me!_ ” It was a command, one that Dean wasn't about to defy. He had barely pulled his hand back, soaked to his wrist in slick and his seed, as Castiel shifted, quickly turning onto his hand's and knee's, chest lowered to the bed, ass sticking out in the air, presenting for Dean alone. 

Having lost the ability to form words, Dean acted on instinct alone. Parting firm mounds with his hands, it took a single thrust to embed him cock in the welcoming heat, muscles twitching maddeningly around his length, making him groan out. There was no fucking way he was going to let Cas get away, not after this. Thrusting forward sharply, he marveled at the sounds his omega made, whining and moaning, begging so prettily for a knot, the Alpha was sure he'd lose his mind. 

There was no time to take it slow, he needed more, _right fucking now_ , before another Alpha came along and tried to claim what was his, what had always been his. Dean could feel his knot swelling, growing larger with every thrust, every moan Cas' gave. Reaching out with one hand, the Winchester curled fingers into the unruly hair of his mate, pulling him upwards roughly as he wrapped his second arm around the delicate waist. Seconds later, the heated skin of his chest smacked against Cas' back, and Dean held him there with all his strength, not willing to leave a single inch between their bodies. 

“Mine, Cas. Mine now.” He growled into the omega's ear, jerking the brunette's head back by the hair, exposing the male's neck. Fuck logic, fuck what people would say when Dean told them. Fuck everyone in the world that tried to keep them apart. There was no doubt in the Alpha's mind that this is where he should have been his entire life, pounding into the perfect body of his _perfect fucking mate_. All the time he had spent with Lisa suddenly seemed like a waste, a complete and utter waste, compared to being with Castiel for a single night. And how was he supposed to resist when his omega fell apart at his words, his climax catch the Alpha by surprise, making stars dance before his eyes as his cock was milked for all it was worth, knot too large to fit now, but it had to wait just a bit longer, just a few seconds...

 

“ _Mine_.” He husked once more, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned forward, latching onto Cas' neck for a split moment before biting down, digging his teeth into the flesh until he tasted blood, until he could feel the omega trembling against him so hard it felt like his entire world was shaking. 

Dean's mind had gone blank for a second, eyes rolling back into his head, hips working relentlessly to get his knot passed the tight ring of muscles. He couldn't take the feelings rushing through him, hell, he couldn't even name them. But it wasn't done, they weren't finished, just one more thing.. 

It took all the willpower Dean had left, but he pulled back, cock sliding out slowly as tight walls attempted to keep him in, the whine of displeasure the omega gave heart breaking, but he would give Cas' what he needed, would give him everything for the rest of their lives together, once..

He moved quickly, laying on his back, the omega laying a top his chest, pupils blown wide with arousal. The Alpha gave an impatient growl, turning his head to the side, offering his neck to Castiel in a way that could not be misinterpreted. Just marking Cas' wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be marked as well, wanted to belong to his omega. His invitation wasn't left unanswered. A split second later, perfect little teeth pierced his skin, making the Winchester wince, and then..

Dean didn't remember shoving Castiel onto his back, didn't recall burying himself into the slick heat, but he must have, for that was the position he found himself in after the fog had cleared. And fucking hell, _this was it_. All he had ever wanted in his life laid right before him, screaming his name, panting and moaning, and Dean had never felt so _fucking lucky_. He would have this for the rest of this life, he'd be bound to Castiel until the day he died, he'd be his, his, _his_. 

His knot was ready to explode, throbbing painfully, and Dean couldn't stand another second of it, his skin too tight, body burning with his rut. With a howl, he rammed forward, finally able to breach sensitive muscle and lock them together. His climax poured out of him from every fiber of his body, past noticing that his mate had come as well, past noticing _anything_ but the feeling of his seed pumping into a beautiful, willing omega. And soon, that omega would grow round with his pup.. 

Collapsing atop said omega, Dean desperately gulped down air, arms shaking as he attempted to lift himself up, afraid of smothering his beautiful mate, only to be pulled down again by strong arms wrapping around his chest, holding him tight.

“Yours now, Alpha.” Castiel whispered, voice rough, looking almost dazed with content. “Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Its short, I know! Don't hate me! Next chapter, Dean's rut is over, and he realizes what he's done. Thanks for all the support guys!_
> 
> _This chapter is dedicated to my favorite Destiel author, and amazing writer unforth! Thank you for your stories._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's rut lasted three days, and two nights. By the time his body cooled, he was sore all over, the sensitive skin of his cock too raw to touch. But he was sated in a way he never had been before.

He had taken his omega in all ways imaginable, had licked him clean only to cover him in sweat and seed once more. It had been so good, at times Dean had wondered if it was all a dream, if he'd wake up and it'll all be over. 

He held Castiel close that night, arms wrapped tightly around his mate, almost as if he knew, once tomorrow came, things wouldn't be as easy as they had appeared to the Alpha.

Like the quiet before a devastating storm. 

~*~

His eyes fluttered open slowly. 

For the first time in three days, the Winchester wasn't crazy with arousal, and it was a relief. His body was beyond exhausted, moving even a finger somehow caused him discomfort. 

And then it all came back to him.

He had mated Castiel. He had mated the prostitute that was supposed to guarantee no strings attached sex. And they had mated. 

Dean jolted upright, groaning low in his throat as his muscles protested the erratic movement, the world spinning for a second before settling down.

Mated. He was fucking _mated_.

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not after he had finally gotten himself together after Lisa. He wasn't even ready to date yet, and now.. He felt panic clawing at his chest, laboring his breathing. How was he going to tell Sammy he had claimed an omega he had just met, never even had a conversation with that didn't concern sex? What would Bobby, the one man that had been a true father to him, think about his adoptive son bringing home a _hooker_ as a husband? 

And as much Dean hated to admit it, he cared about what Lisa would think, too. Despite the pain and the heartache she had caused him, he _still_ loved her. Any chance they had at being together again was effectively ruined when he had bitten into the omega's neck, had tasted his blood and let Cas' taste his in return. 

It was a nightmare come true, and suddenly Dean wished it _had_ all just been a dream. 

But the clattering noise from the kitchen was proof enough. This was reality, and Dean had just ruined his entire life for a man he didn't know. A man he had paid to keep things casual. So how had he let this happen?

Anger rose ever so slowly, like magma from a volcano, higher and higher until it threatened to burst out. This hadn't been his fault, not entirely at the very least. Castiel should have stopped him. This was his _fucking job_ , so why had he failed to stop the Alpha?

Getting out of bed as quickly as his body allowed, Dean grabbed a pair of sweats from the floor, quickly sliding them on, fully intending on making a certain omega answer his questions. 

Cas stood in his kitchen, wearing only a shirt Dean recognized as his own, pouring what smelled like fresh coffee into two mugs. The shirt barely managed to cover the omega's ass, leaving long legs exposed, and for a second the Alpha's anger was blown awake. 

It felt so domestic, so warm and safe, like home, his omega in the kitchen, making coffee for Dean to wake to, to not bother getting dressed properly because they had been so intimate with each other that clothes were simply unnecessary. And then Castiel turned his head to give Dean that heart warming smile, crinkling the skin around perfect blue eyes, and if Dean squinted, he could see bruises blossoming along the brunette's collar bone, bruises _he_ had left there..

This was _not_ the time to think with his cock, and grinding his teeth, Dean recalled all the anger from a moment before, all the questions he had, the panic he felt when he thought about what his life was going to be from now on.

He couldn't help the growl, watching as that smile faded into a blank expression, ignoring the sting he felt. Castiel, he suddenly realized, didn't regret what had happened. And why would he, a voice in Dean's head questioned, when he had just landed himself a man with a decent income and nice home? Surely, the omega didn't sell himself out of joy, but for completely other reasons... 

“How.” He ground out, finding it incredibly difficult to form coherent sentences when his anger rushed through him with every beat of his heart. 

“How what?” Castiel asked carefully, voice even, as if none of this phased him at all, only confirming Dean's suspicions that this _had_ been planned, that he had been played by a hooker. 

“How did you let this happen?” The Alpha snapped, moving forward, getting into Castiel's face. To his surprise, Cas' didn't back down. He stood still, holding his ground, head tilting a bit so he could look Dean in the face. 

“I believe it was you who claimed me first.” He replied, shrugging softly. “And it was you that offered to be claimed, too.”

“I was in _rut_! Its your job to stop this from happening!” Dean snarled, forcing himself to take a step back before this fight got physical. As pissed off as he was, he wasn't going to beat Cas' up. 

“This is my fault then?” Castiel asked, voice rising slightly, eyes narrowing down, finally showing some sort of emotion. “You can't control yourself, and I'm supposed to stop you?As if you would have let yourself be stopped.”

“ _Yes its your fault!_ ” Dean bellowed, slamming his fist on the counter top beside him so hard the wood cracked. “You're a hooker, you've slept with _plenty_ Alpha's in rut, and you were unclaimed! Somehow, you managed!”

This was spinning out of control, and Dean didn't care. How could Castiel stand before him and pretend he wasn't at fault? How could he look at the Winchester with that disgusted expression when _he_ had trapped him in this relationship? They were bound now, the effects of that bond would become apparent once it was completely settled, and they'd have no choice but to be together, and all of this because of _him7 >-_

"That's all I am to you? A prostitute?” The omega's voice was impossibly low, so rough Dean could barely make out the words being said. “This _prostitue_ will leave you be then. Just think about one thing, _Alpha_. Why do you think _neither_ of us could control ourselves enough to stop it?” 

With that, Castiel made his way to the living room, leaving the mugs of coffee abandoned, and Dean frozen in place. A minute later, Castiel was dressed, and out of the door. 

Dean still couldn't move. 

~*~ 

Dean went to work the next day as if nothing had happened. He hid the bite mark with his shirt, and made sure he had washed all of Cas' scent off his body. He wasn't anywhere ready to talk about the events that had unfolded. 

He simply needed more time. 

It took three days spent in denial, the Winchester stubbornly refusing to really think about what Castiel had said. Eventually, he had to admit that the omega had a point. He had never considered the impact this had on the omega's life, that this wasn't how he had planned for things to go, either. That he was trapped in this just as much as Dean was. 

He had behaved like an idiot, he knew that, he had just been so _angry_. Now he realized that he had mainly been angry at himself. Because the omega had been right, nothing would have stopped the Alpha from claiming Cas'. Nothing at all. 

He had called the agency again and again, even gone to their office down town, trying to somehow find his omega. But after being refused over and over again, one of the secretaries had pity on him. She told him that Castiel had quit his job after being with Dean. She couldn't tell him anything more, but it helped. The agency was a dead end. He'd have to find Castiel some other way. 

And that's where his little brother came in. 

Sammy was a lawyer, he had connections to the local police. Surely, Castiel was registered somehow, by fingerprints at the very least when he got his driver's license. If he had one, that was. It was a long shot, but it was all Dean had left. He had tried to look Castiel up on the internet, the phone book, any other way he could think of, and had come up empty. 

He had invited his brother over for a game and a couple of beers, two weeks after Castiel had left his apartment. Dean was already feeling the consequences of the omega's absence. His nerves were frayed, he snapped at people every day, only to apologize right after. He wasn't getting enough sleep, missing his omega's warm body beside him, and if he did manage to fall asleep, all Dean would dream of was Castiel. Sam had started asking questions, and even Benny had openly stated he was worried about his friend. 

He'd have to tell Sammy everything, but the others had to wait until he had figured this mess out. Dean didn't want to be a burden to his friends and family, and if he confessed to them, he just _knew_ they'd start fretting over him like a child, would treat him differently, and he simply couldn't take that. 

When the door bell rang, announcing Sam's arrival, he took a deep, calming breath. It was going to be alright. Making his way to the door, Dean tried to keep his anxiety level as low as possible, opening the door in a measured motion. 

“Hey Sammy.” He gave the tall Alpha a crooked grin, not able to manage more before stepping to the side. “Come on in.” 

“Hello Dean.” Sam replied evenly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. Which was probably a wise move, seeing as pretty much anything seemed to have the potential of pissing Dean off. 

“Look, I know I invited you over for a game but..” Dean started, shaking his head a bit, not knowing how to even begin to explain, closing the door. 

“But you really want to talk to me about whatever happened. I know.” The younger Winchester made for the living room, and Dean followed, taking a detour to the kitchen to grab two beers, handing one to his little brother before sitting down on the couch. Sam had chosen to take a seat the armchair placed at the far end of the couch, simply waiting for Dean to speak. He had always been much more patient then the mechanic, content to wait until someone was ready to share. 

“I need you to help me find someone.” Dean declared, letting the statement hang in the air for a moment before continuing. “I hired someone, an omega from an agency, to help me through my rut. I guess I was.. tired of being alone.” 

“And now you have feelings for him?” The lawyer inquired, arching a brow at his brother. 

“I wish it was just that.” The Alpha responded, giving a humorless chuckle. “..We mated, Sammy.” 

Silence stretched between them, and Dean couldn't even _look_ at Sam, clutching his unopened beer with one hand, the other curling into a fist on his lap. 

“I know what you think.” He finally spoke, unable to take the silence, having to break it, to somehow explain himself. “How could this happen, what was I thinking.. Fuck Sammy, I wasn't thinking at all. It just felt so _right_ , it was.. I can't describe it. All I know is that I need to find him. I said some things, Sam, and I have to tell him I'm sorry. I need to fix this, whatever it takes, because honestly.. I'm goin' crazy here without him, Sammy.” 

He was ranting, but the words poured from him, the weight on his chest lifting as he shared these events with his brother. 

“And you can't find him?” Was all Sam asked, and Dean shook his head. 

“No. He quit the agency, he's not in the book, not anywhere.” Sam gave him a contemplating glance, before popping his beer open and taking a sip. 

“You're going to ask me to get someone at the police station to run his name, aren't you?” He asked, once more studying Dean's face. “Do you think it'll be that easy?” 

“He has a pretty unique name. I don't think there'll be a lot of Castiel's out there.” The mechanic stated, finally daring to look his brother in the eye. So far, Sam seemed to be taking this pretty well, and it was confusing as fuck. 

“I'll text someone.” Dean blinked, baffled, as Sam pulled out his cell, and started typing out a message. 

“..That's all? You're not going to tell me that I'm an idiot for doing this?” He asked, dumb folded. The younger male seemed almost amused by this, glancing at Dean for a moment before focusing on his phone once more, giving a small shrug. 

“He obviously means a lot to you. Whatever happened between you two, I'm inclined to believe it happened for a reason. You're my brother, Dean. I'll always have your back.” 

Dean bit back the urge to drag Sam into a hug, blinking away the tears that threatened spill at the acceptance he was shown, and hadn't at all expected. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

___~*~_ _ _

___ _

___The day after Sammy came over, Dean got a text from his brother, containing Castiel's full name as well as his address, and the instruction to delete the message once he had written them down. What they had done wasn't exactly legal, and it was better to get rid of all evidence, even if it was unlikely that there would ever be any legal consequences._ _ _

___Dean had been at work, in the middle of fixing up an old Toyota when the message had come through. He had wanted to storm off right that second, only to stop himself. Rushing into this wasn't the way. Dean would stay at work, would plan out what he wanted to say, and how. Only then would he go to see Castiel._ _ _

___After jotting down the information he needed on a piece of paper in Bobby's office, the Winchester deleted the text, pocketed the note, and returned to the car he been working on. His mind was spinning as he tried to come up with the right words, right phrases, dreading the possibility that Cas' wouldn't even open the door for him._ _ _

___But surely the omega was feeling the effects of Dean's absence, too. Their bond went both ways, and Castiel was bound to be experiencing the same discomfort the Alpha was. He hated to know his omega was in pain, but in this case, it played out in his favor. The short temper and insomnia had recently been joined by exhaustion, at least in the mechanic's case. If Cas' felt anything like he did, he'd have to open the door, for relief alone._ _ _

___He refused to rely on this, and the next hours were spent mulling over every possible outcome, making him almost nauseous. An hour before he was off, Dean finally gave up. He couldn't wait any longer. Had to go see his mate now._ _ _

___Cleaning the oil off his hands with the rag he carried, the Alpha made his way to Bobby, the older beta sitting in his office chair, going over some paper work._ _ _

___“'ey, Bobby.” Dean greeted as he entered, the door to the office being open as it always was. “I know there's a lot to do, but. I gotta go. I'll put in the hours next week, I promise.”_ _ _

___The beta didn't react for a moment, flipping over a file before glancing at Dean._ _ _

___“You alright?” He finally asked. “ You're pale as a ghost, boy.”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Just gotta.. take care of something. Its important.” Dean prayed that Bobby would let it go. The longer he stood here talking, the longer it would take for him to finally get to Cas,and every minute seemed like an eternity._ _ _

___“A'right, get outta here then.”_ _ _

___The Alpha didn't need to be told twice, practically bolting out of the shop and towards his car, ignoring Benny calling his name. The drive would take twenty minutes, if traffic was decent. Only twenty minutes and he'd see his omega again._ _ _

___Dean was almost light headed with excitement as much as with anxiety. What if Castiel _did_ turn him away, make him wait until he could no longer stand being without his mate, forced by their bond to seek the Alpha out. It wasn't how he wanted things to be between them, he wanted to be more to Cas' than a necessary evil, someone he had to be close to, not because of choice, but physical pain. _ _ _

___The entire ride was a blur, and he was truly surprised that he hadn't wrapped himself around a tree. But he had made it, he was parking across the apartment building the omega lived in. All he had to do was cross the road, find the right apartment, and ring the doorbell._ _ _

___Gathering all his courage, Dean stepped out of his Impala, closing the door behind himself and locking her up. He made his way to the main entrance. The apartment he was looking for was numbered 221 B, indicating it was in the right wing of the large complex, on the second floor. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, the brunette had a few more minutes to gather himself._ _ _

___And then he was standing in front of 221 B, only a door separating him from his omega, if Cas' was at home at all. Somehow, Dean just _knew_ he was. He reached out, taking one last second to calm, and rang the doorbell._ _ _

___First, there was silence, but then he could make out soft footsteps, and something dragging over the floor. The door was opened moments later. Dean held his breath._ _ _

___“...You.”_ _ _

___~*~_ _ _

___ _

___“ _...You._ ”_ _ _

___Dean swallowed at the accusing tone in his omega's voice, immediately taken aback. He wanted to lower his head and run, too ashamed to bare, but forced himself to stay._ _ _

___“How did you find me?” Castiel demanded, not making any motion to indicate he would ask Dean inside, and the Alpha didn't blame him. After what he had done, Cas' had every right to be angry._ _ _

___“I have friends.” He replied vaguely, forcing himself to look at the omega as he continued. “Look, I know you're pissed off at me, and I deserve it. But I. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm just.. I'm so sorry Cas. I shouldn't have blamed you for this, I shouldn't have insulted you, I- _fuck_ , Cas, so much I shouldn't have done.”_ _ _

___Dean paused, taking a deep breath before stepping forward, getting himself a few inches closer to the beloved being before him. Cas looked so tired, just as tired as Dean felt. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, reaching onto the floor, explaining the dragging sound the Alpha had heard._ _ _

___“I know you probably don't want to see me again.” His voice was shaking now, and he hated himself for it, hated that he was so weak before his perfect omega, when he was meant to be strong, to protect Cas', to keep all harm from him. So far, all he had done was harm. “But I hope that.. we can talk about this. About all of this. And that, in time, you'll forgive me. I want this to work out, Castiel. I want you and me to work. I'm willing to do anything to at least try and make it right. Please.”_ _ _

___Out of things to say, and too nervous to continue, Dean fell silent. It was up to Cas now. He had done all he could at this point, leaving his fate in the omega's hands alone._ _ _

___Now all that was left to do was pray._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And here's chapter three. Thank you again for all the support, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
